


what are you wearing?

by allcham



Category: AB6IX (Band), Park Jihoon - Fandom, Wanna One
Genre: 2park, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Short One Shot, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allcham/pseuds/allcham
Summary: Woojin wanted to surprise his boyfriend on his birthday.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	what are you wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday park jihoon!

Woojin realized he messed up big time when he found out about Jihoon's whereabouts. He is never the one to regret things, but he did now. He regrets not even asking the other boy where he was before coming here. 

The middle aged woman is still talking to him animatedly, which reminds him a lot like her son. Woojin nods at the woman's, Jihoon's mom, story telling every now and then. But his mind wanders over the son who is not with them at the moment. 

***

"Ah Woojinie! Long time no see!" 

Jihoon's mom hugged him once she opened the door and found Woojin stood awkwardly with a backpack slung over his shoulder. He quickly returned the hug even though his left hand is occupied with the plastic bag contained a chocolate cake he baked. A cake that is supposed to be given to Jihoon for his birthday. 

After what seemingly like forever, Jihoon's mom pulled away from the hug and looked at him questioningly. 

"What brings you here?" She said. Her voice was soft just like her son. 

Woojin gulped before scratching his nape with his free hand. "I want to surprise Jihoon for his birthday...?" 

There was a question mark at the end of his sentence because Jihoon's mom expression went from happy to worry in the span of 3 seconds.

"Oh no dear, Jihoonie didn't tell you?" She glanced at the boy.

"Uh tell what?" At this point Woojin knew his plan is messed up and there's no turning back. 

"Jihoon left to Busan just a while ago."

The boy didn't know whether the cake dropped or his heart dropped, it must be both from the way Jihoon's mom let out a little gasp.

_2 weeks ago_

Woojin has been pacing back and forth in his apartment. It was obvious that he was thinking of something. He stopped on his track however when a single sad potato chip hit his head.

"Hyung you are giving me headache"

Daehwi, the culprit, said while munching on some potato chips he found laying around on the table. 

His friend always comes over to check on him for the past few weeks. It was not because Woojin can't take care of himself, he's good at that, but it's the little task his boyfriend assigned each of their friends the moment he was appointed to go to New York for 3 months-long-project his boss gave him. Jihoon is one, if not the best programmers in South Korea and seems like everyone wanted a piece of him just like Woojin.

"What?" His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the younger. "Don't bother me" 

"You are the one bothering me?"

Daehwi stood up from his position on the couch, did a little stretch, and strutted his way to where Woojin stood near the fridge. 

"Is it about Jihoon hyung's birthday?" His friend softly asked. 

Everyone knows Woojin loves his boyfriend so much and he is willing to do anything for the boy. But since they are in a long distance relationship right now, he didn't know whether he can celebrate Jihoon's birthday the way he wanted to. 

The couple always makes sure to celebrate each other birthday side by side even since before they were a thing. It's important for them to show how loved the other is on their special day. 

Once, Woojin had such a bad fever that he needed to stay at the hospital. But it was May 28, a day before Jihoon's birthday. The latter obviously didn't know about his condition and Woojin made sure nobody know he was sick. 

He made it to the restaurant he reserved two weeks prior and they had nice dinner even though Woojin couldn't taste anything and faked his enthusiasm over the food to his boyfriend. When Woojin refused to kiss Jihoon only then his boyfriend realized he was sick. Jihoon ended up taking care of him for the rest of the week and Woojin couldn't say he regret forcing himself to celebrate his boyfriend's birthday. 

Woojin pinched his nose's bridge. "He texted me a while ago saying he will be back on his birthday." He sighed "but he will stay at his parents house since there's this family gathering." 

"Hyung isn't that good?" Daehwi bounced on his feet. It was almost midnight but the boy still had so much energy. 

"What's good hwi? I can't disturb his family time! You know he hasn't back to Masan for years and ever since we are living together he makes sure to always stay by my side."

His expression turned fond when he remembered about Jihoon's pledge on not leaving him alone unless something necessary came up, like job duty for example. 

"Ewh I know you're thinking of Ji hyung right now. Gross" his friend fake gagged but there was little smile on his face. 

Daehwi has always been supportive towards them. He knew there was spark between them even when the two hasn't noticed it back then. 

"But hyung, you can come over the day before the gathering! So you won't disturb his family time. Besides, I know he misses you as much as you miss him." 

Suddenly the gear on Woojin's brain shifted.

"That seemed like a good thing to do." He mumbled, still can't believe he didn't think of that.

"But what if he catches on my lie and know I will come to his house? He's sharp you know."

Daehwi shook his head, disbelief at how innocent his hyung is "just say your sister is sick and you will be in Busan by the time he is in Masan" 

"Daehwi you are a genius" Woojin smiled at the idea, his snaggletooth peeked out past his lips.

"I am" his friend sing songed.

_Present time_

Woojin is pulled back to the present when fantastic baby suddenly fills the room. It is the ringtone Jihoon set for himself on Woojin's phone back when they started dating. He quickly excuses himself and goes upstairs to get some privacy. 

He tried calling Jihoon for hundred times after he arrived in Masan but it went to voicemail. His boyfriend probably didn't want him to know he went to his house in Busan. Woojin almost laughed at how weird this situation is. Never once crossed his mind both of them would come up with the same idea.

He enters Jihoon's room, where he will be sleeping tonight, and inhales deeply. 

"Ji-"

_"Why did you lie about my condition oppa?"_

Instead of Jihoon's soft voice, Yerim's high pitched voice welcomes him.

"So I guess Jihoon made it safely to home?" Woojin sighs in relief. 

_"Yes and you didn't answer my question tsk"_

He can picture his sister glaring on the phone while Jihoon trying his best to stiffle his laugh beside her.

"I'm sorry okay? I need to come up with a lie. I didn't wish you to be sick or what" 

_"So you lied to me"_ finally Jihoon says, Woojin can't suppress the smile on his face. It's good that he is alone in the room or else people will see how creepy he is at the moment. 

"And you lied too. little family gathering" he tried imitating the other's voice which he fails miserably. 

_"Hey hey! the family gathering is true!"_

Call him a psychic but Woojin just know his boyfriend is pouting right now.

"You lied about the date baby" He chuckles, followed by a little hum from the other line.

"I guess we are even...." 

Silence fills the bedroom where Jihoon grew up. Woojin sits on the edge of the bed while his eyes roaming around. He can see some kpop group posters on the wall near the closet. There are also polaroids of Jihoon and his friends sticked neatly on top of his computer table, but mostly of Jihoon and him which were taken a year ago on their 3rd Anniversary. Woojin smiles a little at that. He wishes his boyfriend is with him right now.

"I miss you" his voice is barely above a whisper.

Jihoon is silent for a moment before he sighs _"I miss you too Woojinah..."_

 _"So much"_ he adds.

He hums, satisfied with Jihoon's statement. 

"What are you wearing right now?" Woojin jokingly asks. 

_"W-...what"_ his boyfriend stutters. Cute.

"I know you're blushing right now muffin" He loves teasing Jihoon. He really wants to see Jihoon's face but it will be better to see him in person tomorrow. 

Tomorrow he is planning to go to Busan or Seoul, whichever Jihoon plans to go, he will follow.

Jihoon grumbles _"Shut up freak"_

 _"-And I'm wearing your hoodie if you're really curious."_ His boyfriend then shyly says in hushed tone. 

Woojin's breath hitches "Oh my god hoonie" he gasps, the room suddenly becomes hotter. The image of his boyfriend wearing his oversized hoodie makes him feel things and it will be bad if they continue this little game. Besides, he doesn't want to taint his boyfriend's childhood bedroom. 

Jihoon laughs at his boyfriend's response. He knows he has succeeded in making the other flushed. Damn his power.

"T-tomorrow is your birthday" 

Woojin wants to pat himself for being able to not so smoothly change the topic. He fans his hands in front of his face to make the earlier thoughts disappear.

_"Yeah..."_

"As much as I love staying with your mom, I really want to meet you." 

Jihoon chuckles at that, his mom loves Woojin so much and she must have pampered him while he is there. 

_"Me too. As much as I love playing dress up with Yerim, I really want to see your ugly face."_

"God that kid" 

Woojin is one hundred percent sure Yerim will steal Jihoon from him one of these days. His sister is obsessed with his boyfriend! He won't let that happen obviously. 

After catching up a little bit about each other condition and their parents' condition which turns both of them into a giggling mess at the weird situation, the answer Woojin has been waiting for finally comes. 

_"Let's go home tomorrow Woojinah."_

Tomorrow, they will be back home.

 _Home._ Their humble apartment in Seoul where they shared so many memories together. The place that quickly became their safe sanctuary after they decided to move in together. Jihoon's first salary of being a programmer and Woojin's first salary of being a Radio DJ. 

_Home._ Where they cuddle every morning before both of them have to go to work and where they whisper I love yous to each other every night before both of them go to sleep.

"Yeah I like that idea. Let's celebrate your birthday at home." murmurs Woojin as his eyelids fluttering close. He wants to stay up late to be the first one to greet Jihoon on his birthday. But today's event drained his energy. 

He is about to go to dreamland when Jihoon's voice brings him back to life. 

_"Hey babe?"_

He grunts in response 

_"You didn't tell me what you are wearing right now."_

**


End file.
